Gracioso
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: A él, lo bizarro de la situación le parecía gracioso Pero lo más gracioso era, que era justamente a él a quien menos gracia le tenía que dar. [RenxAnna]


**Título: _Gracioso._**

**Autora: _Goth-Punk88_**

**Serie: Shaman King.**

**Género: General – Romance.**

**Pareja: RenxAnna – YohxAnna**

**A/N's:** Yay! Al fin publico otro fic de mi pareja favorita! T.T Ya era hora, xP. Esta vez les traigo un drabble, bastante corto, pero que espero les guste... Este es un poco diferente a todos los demás que he hecho, ya que está escrito jugando con un punto de vista diferente, y lo había escrito hace bastante tiempo..—Uno de los primeros fics que hice, de hecho—y lo encontré recientemente, decidí editarlo, y me dije: Bah, que diablos xP. Después de todo, necesitaba algo para reaparecer en la escena del RenxAnna fandom xP

Ahh sehh.. como siempre digo, no se olviden de dejar un Review! Todo menos Flames! 

**Disclaimer:** Es RenxAnna la pareja principal de Shaman King?... _No_. Por lo tanto es obvio que la serie no me pertenece xP ---lamentablemente ¬¬U---

**Summary:** A él, lo bizarro de la situación le parecía gracioso; Pero lo más gracioso era, que era justamente a él a quien menos gracia le tenía que dar. RenxAnna

* * *

- -

**Gracioso.**

- -

* * *

_Hermosa_.

No hay otra palabra para definirla.. O tal vez sí.

_Fuerte_.

Dos cualidades difíciles de encontrar en alguien, pero ella las tiene, y las demuestra.

Es fría, violenta; No hace los quehaceres del hogar, y es dura con los demás, sincera quizás; Cualidades o defectos?

No lo sé.

--Lo único que sé, es que al mirarla me pierdo en sus ojos, en su cabello...

..Me pierdo en _ella_.

...Que al oír su voz no puedo prestar atención a nada más, aunque cada vez que hable sea para emitir una orden...

Heh, _Gracioso._

Es gracioso como todos sin dudar le hacen caso--_por temor, por respeto_--nadie se ha negado nunca a ninguno de sus caprichos, y aquellos que lo han hecho se han arrepentido.

Gracioso, pero aún así, sorprendente; Que una chica de su edad posea la madurez que ella tiene, porque esa es la palabra—

--_Madurez_.

...Otra forma de definirla.

Que desde cuando siento esto?, la respuesta es fácil,

_Desde siempre._

Porque es que ella es única; Una sola mirada en sus ojos basta para sumergirte en un océano que te ahoga, que te sofoca, y sin darte cuenta, te encuentras a su merced; Te vuelves su esclavo, y eres prisionero de una adicción a su presencia tan fuerte que a veces es insoportable...

Pero ella es así, esa es solo otro de sus poderes, te _cautiva_.

Como no podría amar a una chica así?

---Pero no me engaño, lo sé... ella no es para mí.

No me miento; Cuando veo la manera en la que sonríe—_cuando lo hace_—es siempre para él, _solo_ para él; Es cierto, me ha sonreído a _mí_, pero no de esa manera, nunca a _nadie_ de esa manera; Porque ella le sonríe así solo al amor... y lo acepto,

_--Ella lo ama a él._

Lo que siento hacia ella es un secreto, pero es gracioso... Porque solo él, y justamente él, lo sabe; Recuerdo, que esa noche, antes de entrar a la Bitácora Mágica, con una sonrisa tranquila me dijo...

"_Es hermosa, verdad?"_

Yo no contesté.

"_Tranquilo Ren, te entiendo"_

Heh, gracioso; Él sabe más de lo que aparenta, pero se calla y acepta.

Yo no habría hecho lo mismo si un amigo se hubiese enamorado de mi prometida, pero me imagino que es por eso... Por la manera de ser de él--_tan suya, tan única_--que ella lo ama.

Si, lo sé, es gracioso, pero a la vez... es doloroso.

El saber que la primera chica que amo, no es para mí... que en su corazón nunca voy a poder estar yo...

...Porque es que en el corazón de Anna Kyouyama, solo existe Yoh.

Y eso, para mi pesar, es algo que nunca cambiará.

- -

-Ren, te sucede algo?-

Preguntó Jun, al ver a su hermano con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-No, nada-

- -

...Es gracioso, después de todo, Horo Horo siempre me ha dicho que tengo un extraño sentido del humor..

--Heh, talvez tenga razón.

* * *

- -

**Fin**

...Onesided, seeeh.. hasta yo misma estoy decepcionada xPP

Pero que puedo hacer eh? Hay que aceptar la realidad ..

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen un review... n.nU

Ja ne!


End file.
